Supernatural
by izzy-belle412
Summary: (Supernatural AU) For as long as Jack remembers, he's been killing demons and devils along side with his spirit friends, The Guardians. But a new problem has surfaced. Now he has to find 3 other special people who can help him exorcise this particular demon before it kills every human and spirit in the world. Trouble is, he has no clue who these people are. And the clock is ticking


**I feel like the only way to get rid of writer's block from an old fanfiction is to write a new fanfiction. Oh well. Anyway, this has nothing to do with the TV show Supernatural. I'm just borrowing the theme of demon and devil hunting, and the iron and salt and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any other characters mentioned in this short chapter.**

The slow rumbling sound of a car engine woke Jack blearily from his sleep. Jack winced as the blinding rays of the sun bolted straight into his eyes. He straightened from the seat that he was in and stretched, grunting as his joints and bones popped. He opened his mouth to yawn and also call North's name. He was about to call when he realized where he was.

"Oh, not again," he groaned in his head.

Once again, they had plopped him right in the middle of a car, in a human sleeping host. Jack rolled his eyes, at least his host's eyes. He examined his host. He had tanned skin, and long blonde hair. Surfing shorts and tank top with a shark teeth necklace. He looked in the rearview mirror and grinned. Tooth had definitely been the one to choose this host. Jack's host looked handsome enough with green eyes and lean build. But he felt slightly uncomfortable in this skin because of two things. The first, was because he could literally feel the pride and arrogance that this host had in an uncomfortable bundle in the back of his mind. The second was, his hand was entwined with a hand of a girl. A teenage girl. A pretty teenage girl.

For a minute, Jack's mind went blank. Sure, he was a teenager, and sure, Jack liked flirting with girls as the next teenage spirit. But that was at least 400 years ago. Now he seemed like a 13 year old about to as a girl to a dance. Give him a rowdy group of boys any day. Heck, even give him a good poltergeist or a devil. But this girl….The only girls that Jack was comfortable with, was his long deceased sister, or Tooth. And it didn't help that the girl noticed that the host was awake, gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand gently.

This was enough. Jack closed his eyes and carefully extracted himself from his host's body and drifted out of the car. He shook his head thoughtfully at the sky. Then he looked around. It was a typical neighborhood with manicured lawns and houses that pretty much looked the same besides the color.

Jack looked around a while, gathering information about the neighborhood.

"Typical little neighborhood. But why here? I mean, it's not special, and it doesn't stand out," Jack muttered after skirting around a man washing his car.

Sometimes, after going on demon hunt with the Guardians, they dropped him into a host (usually sleeping) going toward a place that would need Jack to take care of a minor demon, devil or some supernatural nasty. After a while, he floated up to a rooftop and gazed at the neighborhood.

"What is so special about this one? I checked, no reason why a vengeful spirit would want so come here," Jack said aloud.

As usual, no one paid attention to the teenage boy with white hair on top of the roof. No one usually did. That was because Jack was a winter spirit, verging between ghost, poltergeist and German*, as Aster looked to say. That meant that nobody ever really saw him because they were all too human, or they had never had a supernatural encounter in their life ever. Only certain people could see them, and little of them seemed to be friendly. Either they had a supernatural experience when they were little, or they were not like most humans. That meant that they were very wary of new supernatural things. So that didn't get Jack invited to a lot of parties, if you got the drift.

Since nobody could see him, Jack had this habit of talking to himself, pretending that there was someone there, communicating with him.

"Maybe this is Aster's idea of a prank, you know, droppin' me off in the middle of nowhere," Jack said, his voice raising when it reached middle of nowhere.

He floated back down and walked down the side-walk, his staff materializing in his hand.

It was a thick, twisted piece of wood that hooked slightly at the end. It was about 6 foot and fit perfectly into Jack's hand. But if you looked closely, it was inscribed with a few dozen symbols scattered in places of the staff. Jack only recognized a few basic ones, like the standard protective symbol warding against demons and the cross. Basically it was like the Swiss Army Knife of all weapons against all demons and devils and little supernatural nasties. The bottom part of the staff contained a hidden pure iron knife. The top part could spray out rock salt, sort of like a giant salt-shaker (as Bunny kept on pointing out with a snigger). The whole thing was coated with holy water and the wood was twisted with more salt. The best part was, that because Jack was a winter spirit, it harnessed his ability to create ice and frost. And Jack was twirling it around his fingers.

Jack kept casually walking until a soccer ball started bouncing toward his feet. Almost on instinct, he kicked it up into the air and bounced it toward a boy who started running toward him.

"Thanks mister. Cool hair!" he said, grinning a gap-toothed grin, as he caught the ball in mid-air and started running back toward a tan house's front yard.

The shock was instantaneous. He was seen! He hadn't been seen by someone at least until the early 1840's, when he helped Bunny with a Wendingo in the Sierra Nevada. Even then, the welcome hadn't exactly been the most heart-warming. It ended with the leader chasing him away with fire and a giant cross. Not the most heroic of farewells. But the relief spread throughout Jack's body and he felt a corner of his mouth lift up. The fact that he was being acknowledged just for giving a kid a soccer ball, made him want to just fly up into the air and just shout with triumph.

For a moment, Jack just stood there stupidly, with a grin on his face, and a slackened grip on his staff. Then he shook out of it. He flew up to a comfortable-looking tree and crawled into the entwining branches. He wasn't really sure what really pushed him to stay here. Maybe it was the joy of being seen again, or the fact that North had never steered him wrong from a troublesome devil. Perhaps it was both.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be staying here a while, eh?" he grumbled, swinging his staff through the wiry mess of branches.

Jack sighed and pressed the side knot on his staff to start carving protective symbols. It was not pretty to wake up to a witch's face to discover that she wanted to use your spirit-ness for nasty spells. By the time he had finished the last protective symbol, it had already fallen dark. Jack crouched in his tree and held his staff tight as his eyes watched all the houses. Night was hunting time for most creatures, and when humans were most unprotected. His careful blue eyes scanned the houses for the typical signs of supernatural presences like flickering lights, or the electrical work going haywire.

He hadn't really realized when he dozed off. But Jack jerked wide awake when he heard a short scream that echoed throughout the neighborhood. He cursed underneath his breath as he frantically looked at all the houses to discover which house the scream came from. The second scream came again, louder and more panic-infused. Jack knew which house that was in. With a soccer ball abandoned in the front yard.

It was the house with the boy, the one with the gap-toothed grin. Panic injected himself into Jack, as he gasped out a "No" as he sped toward the house with staff in hand. He landed on the porch and opened the door cautiously. It was quiet. Almost deathly quiet. Jack sobered up and readied his stance in case something popped up. He pressed the side button again and the 2 foot hidden knife slid out without a noise. He flipped his staff upside down so its resembled a spear. He turned into the kitchen and was amazed at the sight he saw, in a grotesque way.

There was a dark figure, covered in black cloak with his hand out. But there was a floating woman whose figure was contorted in horrific ways. The figure clenched his fist and the woman gave another scream as her body was squeezed tighter.

"Please," she whispered to Jack, tears cascading down her face.

Jack shoveled his emotions of horror, hatred and disgust and put down a face of calm and remembered Bunny's lesson.

_"A'right, so the thing with these blighters, is that ya know, once upon a time, they were human, or incarnations of human, so the heart is in the exact same place as a human," said Bunny, stabbing one of his special boomerang/knife weapons right into the heart of a training dummy. _

Jack lunged, his grip loosened until the last minute, his grip tightened on his staff and felt the knife enter through the dark fabric and through muscle. The demon gave a wail as he disintegrated into black sand. The body of the woman came crashing down and fell on the table. The table splintered under the impact. Forgetting his training for a brief moment, Jack rushed forward toward the woman and placed his fingers on her pulse. Jack gave a little sigh of relief as he found it, faint but beating steadily.

"Oh thank God. You're going to be ok," said Jack, as he rushed back to the glittering black sand.

As usual, he sprinkled the salt over the sand and poured fuel over the sand and lit it on fire. He watched it burn purple.

"Hmmm, it's never done that before," Jack muttered, before crouching down next to the fire.

He heard slight murmurs from the woman. Jack walked over to the woman and smiled at her and brushed hair out of the woman's face. In just a few minutes, the husband would come down and he would get her fixed up. That was what always happened. And Jack wasn't prepared to accept the other possibility. The woman's face turned and her glazed eyes attempted to focus on Jack.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. You'll be all right," Jack said, trying to smile a crooked smile.

Then the woman's eyes widened alarmingly and she whispered out to Jack.

"Behind…you,"

Jack furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Then several thoughts connected themselves like lightning. She could see him. That meant she could see other supernatural creatures. That creature that Jack had just killed was too easily gone. But that creature was as good as gone. Which meant. But that was about as far as that thought chain went before something powerful slammed into Jack from behind, knocking the air out of him. He was flung over the woman, his staff forced from his grip as he was slammed into the wall. He grunted as he felt the wall crack a little from under the pressure. There was something different about this sort of power. It felt dampening, like it was seeping through his body and into his heart and blocking any winter powers that he could have summoned right then and there.

"So, you know, you could've just asked to force me up a wall. I wouldn't have minded," Jack said cockily, his speech slightly slurred by the fact that this invisible power had his entire body against the wall.

"That, Jackson Overland, was very naughty," said a sly voice.

"No…" Jack muttered, panic striking his heart, "It couldn't be"

Jack felt the hold on him, slowly turn him around to face the voice. His horrors, his worst fears about the mysterious powerful being, was confirmed. The being was tall, it filled up the hallway of the kitchen. It was also always shifting, the majority seemed to be the same glittering black sand that the demon had disintegrated in.

The being looked like a man, but it looked like no man Jack had ever seen. The figure was sharp and angular with tapered claw hands and sharp pointy hair and a gaping mouth. The mouth was curved in a sinister way. But the most alarming thing apart from all them, were the almond-shaped topaz eyes that glinted malevolently in the dim moonlight.

"Hello, Jack. Lovely to see you again," said the figure with an evil grin.

**Hmm, I wonder who that could be. By the way, if anybody was wondering, German is a male spirit from South Slavic who is associated with bringing rain and hail. (So I wasn't being racist when I wrote German) I couldn't find any other spirit that seemed around the European region. By the way, my geography is horrible. Anyway, I hope you liked this story and reviews always help to improve stories. **


End file.
